


A Heroes Kiss

by N_Dress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Talking, Understanding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dress/pseuds/N_Dress
Summary: [German Supercat Fic]
Ein aus der Luft gegriffenes Gespräch zwischen Supergirl und Cat,das nicht nur Verständnis aufzeigt, sondern vor allem die Zuneigung, die sie für einander empfinden.
Klein, unschuldig und eigentlich ganz Süß.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sicher nicht die erste Balkon-Szene und sicher nicht die Letzte.  
> Aber auch ich konnte nicht widerstehen.
> 
> Schreibt Kommentare, Gedanken und Meinungen nach Lust und Laune.
> 
> Und auch hier gehören mir weder Serie noch Charaktere, die meinen Ideen entsprungen sind.  
> Warnung auf mögliche Fehler, ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

'Ms. Grant?' 

Cat blickte in den Himmel, als sie ihren Namen über ihr ertönen hörte. Das ihr vertraute Flattern des roten Umhangs bescherte ihr den Ansatz eines Lächelns, das sie kaum zu verstecken vermochte. Doch noch mehr das ihr vertraute Gesicht, das ihr ach so kaltes Herz mit einer Wärme umarmte, die sie so seit langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Das kalte Scotch Glas, das schon die dritte Runde ansetzte, hielt sie mit gekonnten Fingern umschlungen, während sie die Goldbraune Flüssigkeit mit kreisenden Bewegungen bei Laune hielt. Cat hatte mit Stress und Hektik einen langen Tag hinter sich gebracht, was auch sie immer wieder an Kraft kostete. Den Abend mit ihrer liebsten Superhelden zu Neige gehen zu lassen, war jedoch mehr als ein würdevoller Ausgleich, den sie nicht abschlagen wollte.

'Supergirl...', entgegnete die Medien-Queen mit warmer Stimme und lehnte sich ein Stück weit gegen das Geländer ihres Balkons, der über National City schwebte und ihr stets eine atemberaubende Aussicht präsentierte. 'Liegt es an mir oder ist dir mein Balkon einfach nur ans Herz gewachsen?', fragte sie ganz bewusst und konnte schwören eine leichte Rötung auf den Wangen der Superheldin zu erkennen. 

'I-Ich..ähm..war gerade in der Gegend und dachte ich schau kurz vorbei, um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist.', antwortete die Blondine, wobei es sich selbst für sie nach einer Ausrede anhörte. Cat neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte der Heldin einen skeptischen Blick, dem Kara jedoch auswich und stattdessen neben ihrem Boss auf den Boden landete.

'Ich kenne dich Supergirl und selbst für einen Helden ist es keine Schande kurz zu verschwinden, um mal durchatmen zu wollen. Jeder braucht hin und wieder eine Pause, ob nun physisch oder gar psychisch.', erklärte sie verständnisvoll und ohne jegliche Vorwürfe. Denn auch Cat Grant konnte nachvollziehen, wie sehr man unter den Erwartungen der Menschen leiden konnte. Alles zu geben und am Ende das Gefühl zu haben nicht genug zu sein, konnte selbst jemanden mit Superkräften in die Knie zwingen.

'Sind Sie deshalb hier draußen? Denn wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast schon glauben es liegt an mir.', scherzte die Blondine mit einem frechen Grinsen, bevor sie ihre Arme verschränkte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer lehnte. 'Nun, gewisse Dinge beruhen durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit.', bestätigte die ältere Frau, worauf sie anschließend an ihren Scotch nippte und ihr Inneres zum Glühen brachte.

'Wo sind meine Manieren... Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?', fragte Cat darauf und deutete auf den Burbon, der einsam und allein auf dem Couchtisch stand. 'Sie müssten eigentlich wissen, dass das bei mir nicht wirkt, Ms Grant.', erinnerte die Helden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah wie die Medien-Queen erneut den Kopf verspielt zur Seite neigte. 'Unterhalte mich. Sonst sieht es noch so aus als hätte ich ein Problem.',witzelte sie schon leicht angetrunken und stupste Kara mit der Schulter an, bevor sie zum Couchtisch ging, um der jüngeren Frau ein Glas einzuschenken. 

Kara nahm mit einem leisen 'Danke' den Scotch entgegen und sah zu, wie die ältere Blondine erneut ihren Platz mit Blick auf die Stadt neben sich einnahm. Die Stille, die sich zwischen den beiden Frauen breit machte schien angenehm und zwanglos. Keine Anweisungen, Versprechungen und oder Verpflichtungen, die auf den Schultern beider Präsenzen ruhten. 

Die Heldin nippte an ihrem Glas und schluckte den brennenden Alkohol mit einer Grimasse hinunter, die Cat nicht unbemerkt lassen konnte. 'Problem, Supergirl?', fragte sie lachend und wartete bis die andere Frau den bösen Geschmack überwunden hatte. 'Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie Sie dieses Zeug trinken können. Oder wie es überhaupt jemand trinken kann.', äußerte sie und versuchte den Drang, die Zunge heraus zu strecken zu unterdrücken.

Doch dies trieb Cats Amüsement noch weiter an. Die Heldin schien in diesem Moment so unschuldig, wobei der Medien-Queen erneut klar wurde wie jung ihre Assistentin eigentlich war. Natürlich wusste sie über ihre wahre Identität Bescheid. Und das lag nicht einmal wirklich daran, dass Kara die schlechteste Lügnerin überhaupt war. Es waren kleine Details, auffällige Verhaltensmuster, die eins zu eins zusammenpassten. Aber vor allem war da dieses Gefühl, das jedes Mal auftauchte, wenn sie dieses einzigartige Lächeln sah.

'Nun Ms. Supergirl, ein 20 Jahre alter Burbon ist auch etwas für große touphe Mädchen. Vielleicht wäre eine Diät-Cola eher was für dein Super-Organismus. Ich stelle sicher, dass nächstes Mal eine für dich bereit steht.', versprach Cat mit einem Zwinkern, worauf sie demonstrativ einen weiteren Schluck ihres Whiskeys nahm.

'W-Was!? I-Ich..ohh das ist sooo... Also erstens: Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, i-ich bin größer als Sie! Und ich bin nicht nur touph, ich bin super-touph. Genau wie schnell, stark und furchtlos! I-Ich rette diese Stadt jeden Tag aufs Neue und..und Sie! Sie habe ich auch gerettet, auch wenn das eine Mal....ichdiejenigewardieSievomBalkongeworfenhat...', nuschelte sie beschämt, während Cat ihr Kinn in die Handfläche legte und mit einem Lächeln dem Gebrabbel weiter zuhörte. 'Jedenfalls ist es nur eine Frage des Geschmacks und....und ich..ich liebe Diät-Cola. Also wäre eine Diät-Cola...echt nett.....'

Kara hielt den Kopf gesenkt und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, als die Frau neben ihr grinsend jedoch verständlich nickte. Cat seufzte und wandte ihren Blick zurück auf das Panorama, das ihr mit funkelnden Lichtern entgegen lächelte. 'Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie wirklich dafür gedankt.', begann sie leise aber so, dass die Heldin es noch hören konnte. Die junge Blondine blickte irritiert auf und faltete die Augenbrauen fraglich zusammen. 'Die 'Vom-Balkon-Werfen' Sache??'

'Ja, ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie sich ein Freiflug anfühlt, trotz meiner Höhenangst... Nein natürlich nicht die 'Vom-Balkon-Werfen' Sache! Wobei ich noch nicht darüber hinweg bin.', bemerkte sie zusätzlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, die Kara leicht einknicken ließ. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schuldig deswegen und sie würde lügen, würde sie behaupten, dass es sie nicht hin und wieder emotional einholte.

Bevor sie jedoch in Schuldgefühlen versinken konnte, drehte sich ihr Boss mit dem Körper zu ihr, während sie ihr einen warmen Blick schenkte. 'Ich meine, dass ich mich nie dafür bedankt habe, mir das Leben gerettet zu haben. Und das nicht nur einmal.', gestand sie schon beinah schüchtern, was Kara innerlich dahin schmelzen ließ. Selten sah sie ihren Mentor, den sie so für ihre Stärke bewunderte, so offen und aufrichtig. Es ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass die Gefühle, die sie für diese Frau empfand immer stärker wurden.

'Ms. Grant...Cat. Sie müssen sich nicht dafür bedanken. Für nichts. Es ist mein Job und ich..-' 

'-..Nein. Nein, ich muss. Und ich will. Du bist immer da, wenn ich dich am meisten brauche. Sei es wenn ich in Gefahr schwebe, mich jemand töten will oder einfach im Büro, wenn ich mich schlecht fühle und du die Einzige bist, die es bemerkt.', erklärte die Medien-Queen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sah dabei, wie ihre Assistentin die Augen weitete. Sie lehnte ihr Gewicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen, während sie mit einem nervösen Lachen den Blickkontakt zu Cat unterbrach. 'I-Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, dass ich nicht ihre Assistentin bin, C-Cat. Wir waren im selben Raum. Ich bin nicht K-ara oder wie sie auch immer heißt.', beharrte die Helden und stellte ihr Glas auf das Geländer ab, um die Arme ungehindert verschränken zu können. 

Cat rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Frau konnte stur sein, dass stand fest. Trotz ihrer Unfähigkeit zu lügen, musste man ihr ihre Beharrlichkeit lassen, dachte sich die Medien-Queen. Doch sie hat sich damals entschieden Karas kleines Spielchen solange mitzuspielen, bis sie den Mut finden würde, es zuzugeben. Bis dahin würde sie warten, was nicht gleich bedeutete, dass sie nicht etwas Spaß haben konnte....

'Okay, Nicht-Kara... Das ist unter gewissen Umständen vielleicht auch besser so.', äußerte die Medien-Queen mit teuflischem Grinsen, was die Superheldin in Verwirrung stimmte. 'Was meinen Sie?', fragte Kara irritiert. 'Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass es da etwas gibt, dass ich schon immer mal tun wollte. Und mein Neid auf Lois Lane war daran nicht ganz unschuldig.', erklärte sie und befeuchtete ihre Lippen fast unauffällig, wobei sich die junge Blondine jedoch noch immer kein Reim machen konnte.

Cat trank den restlichen Scotch mit einem Zug aus und stellte das Glas beiseite, bevor sie sich zu der anderen Frau drehte. 'Du musst verstehen, dass ich das nie und nimmer zulassen könnte, wenn du tatsächlich meine Assistentin wärst. Es wäre im hohen Maße unprofessionell und äußerst unangebracht.', stellte sie klar, während sie einen Schritt auf die Superheldin zu machte und somit in ihren persönlichen Raum eindrang.

Kara hob die Augenbrauen und schluckte den Lumpen in ihrem Hals hinunter, während sich ihr allmählich eine leise Idee anbahnte, was ihr Boss im Begriff war zu tun. Sie versuchte reflexartig einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, was aber das Geländer hinter ihr verhinderte. 'C-Cat, ich weiß nicht, o-ob..-' Der Finger auf ihren Lippen unterbrach sie abrupt und ließ sie augenblicklich die Luft anhalten. 

Das Herz der Superheldin machte einen gewaltigen Sprung, sodass sie befürchtete, es würde ihr aus der Brust springen, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen reißen würde. Doch dies war leichter gesagt als getan, als ihr dazu noch äußerst warm wurde und ihr Körper sich nicht davon abhalten ließ entsprechend zu reagieren.

Sie sehnte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, einen Augenblick wie diesen mit einem Kuss zu verewigen. Doch wie konnte sie das so ausnutzen? Die Lüge, die zwischen ihnen lag ließ Karas Gewissen nicht einfach so los. Es war Cat gegenüber nicht fair und darüberhinaus wusste die junge Blondine, dass es einen Keil zwischen ihnen treiben würde, wenn ihre wahre Identität ans Licht kommt. 

Die Medien-Queen sah den inneren Konflikt, der sich in den Augen ihrer Assistentin widerspiegelte. Sie hatte sie in die Enge getrieben und selbst sie musste zugeben, dass das nicht ganz fair von ihr war. Cat wollte Kara im Grunde zu nichts drängen oder ihr gar weh tun, weshalb sie beschloss das Spiel zu Ende zu spielen, ohne es fortzusetzen.

'Hey...sieh mich an.', befahl Cat, worauf sie die Augen der Superheldin suchte. 'Du hast nichts zu befürchten und du musst auch nichts tun, was du nicht willst.', stellte die ältere Blondine klar, bevor Kara für einen kurzen Moment den Blick auf ihren Lippen haften ließ.  
Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie wieder Cats Augen fand. 'Ich will nicht, dass eine Lüge zwischen uns steht, Cat. Ich tue das alles nur, um dich vor meinen Feinden zu beschützen. Dafür...würde ich auch eine Entlassung in Kauf nehmen, wenn es sein muss.', entgegnete sie leise und mit gesenktem Kopf. 

Cat lächelte und legte ihre Hand unter Karas Kinn, um ihren Blick zu heben. 'Das weiß ich doch. Du hast nie etwas anderes getan, als mich zu beschützen, Kara. Deshalb...lass' mich wenigstens meiner Heldin ein einziges Mal so danken, wie es sich gehört.', bat Cat mit dem Hauch eines Flüsterns und trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, bis ihr Körper mit dem anderen verschmelzte. Sie wechselte ihre Hand vom Kinn zur Wange der Superheldin und wartete darauf, dass diese ihr das Okay gibt.

Kara lehnte sich der warmen Hand automatisch entgegen, wobei sie ihre Arme um Cats Taille schlang und vorsichtig nickte ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Die Superheldin neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne und kam der anderen Frau das restliche Stück noch entgegen, bevor ihre Lippen in einem langersehnten Kuss aufeinander trafen.


End file.
